Grabado en Madera
by Lettice-Evans-Potter
Summary: La vida de los fundadores no fue solo el colegio...ellos también amaron,sufrieron,odiaron...ellos también tuvieron sentimientos que quedaron grabados en madera...historia de los fundadores RR&SSentren!


Ola ola a todos/as! Jajajaja Lettice volvió...si, Lettice se había perdido pero no! Aquí estoy de vuelta, esperando que disfruten de este fic que hice con mucho mucho cariño!

Bueno, casi nunca se habla de los fundadores (ni en los libros, ni en ninguna otra parte) por eso decidi hacer...mi propia versión de cómo se fundó Hogwarts y de la vida de los Fundadores. Quizás en este fic me tarde en actualizar, porque los capitulos son largos, pero les prometo que no dejaré de escribir .

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a dos harrymaníacos como yo : para pakito (colin c.) y para ale (hermione) jajajajajaja de vuestra mortífaga favorita!

Y por supuesto, este primer capíulo se lo dedico a todos los lectores :D

Mil besos! Dejen Reviews!jajajaja

_Lettice_

* * *

_**GRABADO EN MADERA**._

_**CAPÍTULO I : DE NOCHE **_

La oscura noche envolvía en sus brazos los sueños y pesadillas de personas uniendo los del mundo mágico y muggle. El viento, susurrando, movía las copas de los árboles y los olmos le contaban maravillosas historias al río. En un castillo que se ubicaba en la entrada de un bosque gris pero acogedor, torres altas se erguían por entre las estructuras extrañas del castillo. En la torre más alta entre tules, velos y terciopelos descansaba plácidamente una chica de preciosos ojos verdes, que desafortunadamente no se podían apreciar ya que estaban cerrados, descansando, soñando...

"Un niño estaba delante de su pastel de cumpleaños: había 3 velitas, el niño estaba feliz sonriendo con los ojitos brillantes y verdes que se le iban en los regalos...ahora se veía a una niña de preciosos ojos azules ,linda, dulce niña, que veía atentamente el cielo...luego se vio a los dos juntos, ya tendrían que tener unos 11 o 12 años...vio al niño ya adolescente, practicando hechizos con su varita...vio su boda, la hermosa muchacha que lo acompañaba...vio sus hijos..."

-Despierta, Rowena, despierta!

Rowena Rawenclaw abrió los ojos, de un precioso color verde: al ver esa figura tan conocida para sus ojos sonrió ligeramente.

-Que pasa Godric?

-Rowena, levántate, rápido!- dijo él por toda respuesta. Ante este tono grave y preocupado, obedeció enseguida.

-Que pasa? –volvió a preguntar ya parada.

-Es él Rowena. Vino, como dijo y como tu misma predijiste!

Un semblante serio apareció en el dulce rostro de la fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw.

-Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó en voz baja. Godric calló un momento antes de responder.

-Lo que dijimos que íbamos a hacer si esto llegaba a pasar.

Ella, entre dormida y despierta trató de recordar una noche en el jardín, cuando ella le contó

sobre el sueño que había tenido: una serpiente gigantesca, de horribles ojos grises luchaba

arduamente con un león de crin de fuego...estos dos animales luego se iban transformando, poco

a poco en las dos personas que más amó y odió en su vida...

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

-Solo fue un sueño, no te tienes porque preocupar- dijo en la oscuridad un hombre pelirrojo

-No, Godric: no fue solo un sueño. – replicó una mujer

-Bueno, entonces, fue un sueño muy real.

-No es para burlarse Godric. Sabes bien lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer...eso no fue solo un

sueño: es una premonición. Además, permíteme recordarte que él mismo vino para decirnos que

volvería para vengar su honor.

Dicho estas palabras, el hombre se calló y reflexionó durante unos minutos.

-Es verdad. –dijo, apesumbrado

-Que haremos cuando llegue ese momento?

-Tendrás que ponerte a salvo: es a ti a quien quiere...

_**F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K**_

-No! Godric, yo no me voy sin ti!-gritó de pronto Rowen, recordando.

-Es necesario , tienes que irte!

-No...

-Rowena, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Si no lo haces ni por ti ni por ellos, hazlo por el amor que me tienes!

Con estas palabras, ella se quedó callada. El silencio invadió el cuarto: solo se oían los gritos y el sonido de la guerra que se tenía afuera. Por fin habló.

-A dónde iré?-preguntó despacio.

-Como habíamos dicho: al castillo de Helga, ella es la única amiga de confianza que nos queda.

Rowena solo asintió, cogió su bata y se dirigió a un cuadro que ocultaba una puerta.

-Así se hace...mi pequeña dama valiente- le dijo Godric

Ella paró en seco. Las primeras lágrimas de la noche descendieron por sus mejillas. Se volteó y corrió hacia Godric.

-Te amo! Siempre te amaré! Por favor, vive, vive por mi!

Godric la recibió un tanto sorprendido. Luego se acordó el efecto que le hacían esas palabras a su esposa.

-Yo también te amo!- dijo, abrazándola aún más fuerte. Luego se acordó de la gravedad de la situación, y separándose de ella, le gritó- Ahora VETE!

Ella avanzó hacia la pintura, murmuró unas palabras y el cuadro se abrió, dejando ver la entrada hacia un pasadizo. Rowena vio por última vez esos maravillosos ojos verdes que le quitaban el aliento, asintió y se metió dentro de la puerta. Ésta se cerró enseguida. Una vez adentro del pasadizo, empezó a correr. Corría, sin importarle mucho por donde iba.

Nada importaba sin él...

Llegó ante una puerta en medio del pasadizo. Ahora estaba completamente vieja, pero recordaba nítidamente lo que habia pasado ante ella... La abrió susurrando un hechizo y pasó a través de ella. Ya había pasado lo peor, ahora era casi imposible que la vieran.

Volvió a corre, pero esta vez a través de un corredor. Varios cuadros pendían de las paredes, algunos estaban ya sin sus habitantes, que seguramente habían huido a otros cuadros. Seguía corriendo, tenía que llegar cuanto antes...de repente un estallido gigantesco hizo que se botara al piso para protegerse. Se incorporó lentamente y se acercó al inmenso ollo hecho por la explosión. Se asomó a ver, sin embargo el espectáculo no era nada alentador: en el patio y jardín del castillo se desataba una lucha terrible, entre bien y el mal. Dragones voladores se enfrentaban a hipogrifos fieros, leones y águilas luchaban contra serpientes traidoras...los soldados mataban sin piedad y las flechas lanzadas por los arqueros caían como una lluvia sobre el enemigo. "Dios, como el odio puede llegar a tanto? Como una sola persona podía destruir tanto?"-pensó Rowena, sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. Volteó para ver que era lo que había causado la explosión: un dragón Bola de Fuego Chino yacía muerto en lo que antes era el corredor. Rowena se acercó lentamente a él. Suspiró un poco aliviada: no era uno de sus dragones, ya que tenía un pequeño tatuaje con dos _"§"_ entrelazadas con una serpiente al altura del lóbulo izquierdo. Era, por supuesto, uno de los dragones enemigos, ya que_ él_ pensaba que hasta algunos seres mágicos eran más puros que otros, en especial los suyos, por lo que los marcaba. Echó un rápido vistazo a la horrible batalla, y siguió corriendo, segura de que nadie la había visto.

Y siguió corriendo. Por su mente pasaban tantos recuerdos...tristezas...alegrías...lágrimas intentaban salirse desesperadamente de sus ojos al recordar esos viejos tiempos en los cuales las únicas pelean que tenían era por el vestido que usar, el peinado, las clases...y ahora...destrucción total. ¿Y por qué? Porque él quería tenerla. Él. Él. Él, él, él, él...

-Buenas Noches, mi querida Madame Ravenclaw, hija del gran Ethelbald y la poderosa Hero, nieta del insuperable Phaeton y la grandiosa Rosamond. Hermana de la ¡oh! desgraciadamente difunta, Juno.

Rowena paró en seco al oír esa voz. No, no podía...ser...él. El nerviosismo empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero trató de demostrar la frialdad que en otros tiempos era legendaria. Volteó, para encontrarse con ese hermoso rostro, blanco como un fantasma y rubio como el sol, de fríos ojos negros en los cuales brillaba ahora cierto indicio de ironía. Y es que así era como la había saludado la primera vez que la vio. Hace...tanto tiempo.

-Buenas Noches, mi estimado Lord Slytherin, hijo del grande Nahum y de la gloriosa Oriana, nieto del legendario Seminaris y de la mística Nerissa. ¿Qué más puedo decir my lord, si no tienes hermanos?-terminó, haciendo una reverencia, pero siempre con la mirada fría.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada. Así mismo le había respondido ella hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tal, Rowena? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Si la memoria no me falla, desde...

-Desde que viniste a mi casa a insultarme frente a mis hijos y a mi esposo, amenazando volver para lavar tu honor con sangre...Sí, creo que fue más o menos así.

-Exacto! Que buena memoria tienes Rowena...y ¡Perfecto! Me has hecho acordar de una anécdota ...

-¿ A qué vienes, Slytherin¿ Por qué llegas a interrumpir la calma de mi hogar¿Qué te hemos hech----?

-Para, Rowena. Bien sabes para que vengo. – interrumpió Salazar Slytherin, cambiando el brillo irónico por uno irritado.

-¿Por qué no me quise ir contigo¿ Por qué no quise arruinar mi vida junto a alguien que no amo? Pues si para eso vienes, créeme que te vas a ir peor de lo que viniste...

-No creas que siempre eres la más importante Rowena. No, siento desilusionarte, pero esas razones están en lo último de mi lista. Lo primero, es por que ustedes, asquerosos defensores de los sangresucia, de los que no tienen linaje, me indujeron a irme de esa aberración que llamas "Colegio", plagada de sangresucias; si me hubieran hecho caso ¡Ahora mismo estrías durmiendo con tu "amado" esposo, tus hijos tranquilamente en sus cunas, Helga con el alma en paz y yo disfrutando de una maravillosa escocesa, sin remordimientos, porque al final sabrán que lo que decía era correcto¡Y ahora tu también te convertiste en una asquerosa traidora, al juntarte con esos sangresuscias...!

-¡CÁLLATE¡NO TIENES DERECHO ALGUNO A RECLAMARNOS NADA, NADA, DE NADA¿ QUÉ TE VISTE OBLIGADO A IRTE DEL COLEGIO¡ESA FUE TU DECISIÓN! NADIE NUNCA TE PIDIÓ QUE TE FUERAS, NADIE PIDIÓ QUE LO ABANDONARAS. PERO TU, CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS IDEAS DE LA LIMPIEZA DE SANGRE...

-¡La que se debe de callar eres tu Rowena¿Es que no te acuerdas lo que eras antes de que conocieras a ese tarado que es tu esposo¡Eras una de nosotros! Defendías la pureza de la sangre con tu vida, no soportabas a los inmundos sangres sucias...

-¡Pero cambié, Salazar! Logré darme cuanta de mis errores y por fin ...

-¿ Es que no te das cuenta Rowena¡Fue por culpa de esos estúpidos que tu hermana murió!Y bien lo sabes. Juno murió por culpa de --

- No oses ni siquiera decir el nombre de mi hermana! Ella...¡solo tenía quince años! Ella...

-¡ELLA MURIÓ POR CULPA DE ESOS ASQUEROSOS REPUGNANTES SANGRESUCIAS Y SUS PROTECTORES! JUNO RAVENCLAW MURIÓ POR CULPA DE UN GRYFFINDOR...

-CÁLLATE!- gritó Rowena, apareciendo de pronto una maravillosa espada en su mano, de mango de plata con incrustaciones de zafiros azules, unidos para formar dos claras "R", y en la hoja, dibujada primorosamente, estaba un águila: la espada de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Con la furia en sus ojos, Rowena se lanzó sobre Slytherin, quien muy astutamente, sacó también una espada de su cinturón, de mango de esmeraldas verdes, y en la hoja incrustándose pequeñisimos diamantes que formaban a una serpiente.

Salazar esquivó el golpe que Rowena iba a darle, apareciendo de repente detrás de ella. Ahora fue Slytherin quien intentó abatir a Rowena, pero ella con una agilidad increíble, salto por encima de él, sonriendo malevolmente.

-Ahora me toca a mí.

Los duros golpes de espada hicieron que la pelea interna durase unos minutos, pero Rowena, con un golpe maestro, botó a Slytherin al suelo, y su espada a 5 metros de distancia.

-Te gané- dijo Rowena- ahora, depende de ti si quieres que te mate o no. Puedes irte pacíficamente con la promesa de que no volverás para reiniciar esta estúpida guerra, o te mato. Y sabes bien que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Rowena hubiera esperado cualquier reacción, menos la que demostró Salazar. Él había empezado a reír.

-¿De que te ríes, asquerosa serpiente?-susurró una Rowena algo contrariada.

Slytherin no hizo más que aumentar su risa.

-¡DIME DE QUE TE RÍES!- explotó Ravenclaw.

Sin dejar de reírse, Slytherin metió su mano dentro de su capa, y de ella extrajo una espada, maravillosa, de mango de oro y rubíes incrustados y en la hoja un nombre grabado, que a pesar de las manchas de sangre hacia posible la visión del nombre.

Rowena se quedó de hielo. Trató de ordenar las ideas que había en su mente, trató de contener las lagrimas y también trató de retener el grito que le estaba devorando las entrañas. Pero no pudo.

-M A L D I T O! TE VOY A MATAR, TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! –empuñó la espada. Slytherin aprovechó ese momento para pararse del piso. Los dos corrieron en contra del otro, parecía que iban a embestirse...la lucha continuo. Golpeos fríos de espada, jadeos y al final...un golpe seco y silencio.

-Vaya...esto si que es un honor...vencer a la propia Rowena Ravenclaw...nunca lo hubiera esperado.- siseó Slytherin, con el filo de la hoja pegado al cuello de la chica.- ahora bien, tu eres joven...puedes rehacer tu vida, no creo que quieras morir hoy. Dime donde están tus hijos...y no te mataré.

Otra vez silencio. La chica escuchó impávida el ofrecimiento de la serpiente...sus hijos. Sus hijos a cambio de su vida. Lo único que le quedaba de Godric por su vida...Rowena nunca supo de donde le salió la voz y la fuerza, aunque fuera mentira, para decir lo que dijo a continuación:

-Pues bien...acepto.- Slytherin lanzó una carcajada. Sus planes iban a salir como él quería. Ningún mocoso iba a interponerse entre él y la vida eterna...la profecía de Danáe había sido clara:

"_Los vástagos de aquélla que es hija de Troya, de aquella cuyo poder es infinitivamente más grande que su propia sangre, será la jueza en el conteo final de los tiempos...aquel que sea escogido por la beldad...tendrá un linaje que durará hasta el fin de los siglos, su nombre nunca perecerá, y sus descendientes serán los más poderosos del universo...el día del solsticio llegará uno nuevo, él será el escogido...mientras que aquel que permanecía alerta acabará para siempre, se esfumará y su dinastía será manchada por la locura de una ...él último del último se enfrentará a la grandeza del vástago de la hija de Troya...y después no habrá ninguno más..."_

Un Slytherin estaba condenado a perecer en manos de un mocoso...no podía aceptar eso. Por esa razón, tenía que destruir esos niños. Y ahora la madre había aceptado a dárselo en bandeja de oro. Recosijándose estaba con estos viles pensamientos, cuando la realidad volvió de una manera muy dura.

Rowena, quien había aprovechado el ensimismamiento de Slytherin, lo había golpeado con el dorso de la mano y este cayó al suelo, revolviéndose de dolor. Ravenclaw se paró enseguida del piso, y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pensando en sus hijos, en ponerlos a salvo: con que para eso había venido Salazar. Estaba segura que muchas personas sabían de la profecía de Danáe, pero nunca se imaginó que él estuviera enterado...ahora quería matar a sus hijos y seguramente, hacerla suya, para que engendrara al descendiente...no podía permitir eso. No desde que...un escalofrió recorrió el esbelto cuerpo de la fundadora y acelerando el paso, llegó a una puerta de piedra, muy difícil de abrir.

-"Nehem quae fortis est"- susurró y la piedra se movió para cederle el paso.- Entró y una vez cerrada, se apoyó contra la fría pared. Unas lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro: primero solo unas cuantas, pero conforme iba siendo consciente que el hombre que más amaba en la tierra se había ido...las gotas caían sobre su pecho, su bata, jadeaba y no puedo contener los sollozos, hasta que sus piernas le fallaron, y se dejó caer al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente las rodillas. No le importó, ya que sentía un dolor mucho más grande. Su espalda se movía por los sollozos que salían de sus entrañas y su pecho mojado por la lágrimas subía y bajaba. Y éstas seguían rodando por sus mejillas hasta las delgadas líneas de la boca, desde donde caían, mojando el piso, su cabello, su bata, todo.

-Nunca te he visto tan derrotada como ahora...y pensar que te conozco más de lo que Godric sabe...bueno, sabía.

A la chica se le paró la respiración. No, otra vez no...se incorporó, adoptando una actitud orgullosa y desafiante, si tenía que morir lo haría con honor y con la cabeza en alto.

-Ahora me dirás donde están Roderic y Scylla...o si no...- dijo, acercándose peligrosamente con la mano en alto. Rowena iba retrocediendo, tratando de alejarse de él: Slyherin murmuró "Soffocato" y de repente, la chica sintió como unos dedos finos y largos se enroscaban en su garganta y empezaban a hacer una presión sobre ésta, primero muy sutilmente pero luego tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. La mente se le iba ofuscando, no podía pensar una solución para salvar a sus niños, para salir de ahí. Mientras, Slytherin reía. Lo único que pudo hacer en el último instante, fue levantar la mano, de la cual salió una luz plateada y gritar con la voz que pudo:

-EXPELLIARMUS!.- Salazar salió disparado y se golpeó contra la pared, y el hechizo que había conjurado para ahogarla había desaparecido. Incorporándose como pudo, se dirigió hacia la puerta de piedra gritando : "Bombardo!", ésta se abrió y ella empezó a correr por lo interminables y fríos pasillos, mientras escuchaba los gritos y sonidos de lucha que ocurrían fuera de esas paredes. Llegó ante un puerta de roble, la abrió sin problemas, de ahí entró a un pequeño hall y se detuvo frente a un cuadro, que representaba dos hermosos niños jugando a la berlina. Dijo la contraseña y entró ya sin aliento. Cerró la puerta y le lanzó veinte mil hechizos de protección, para que Salazar no pudiera entrar o bien para que se tardara un buen rato, en lo que ella trataba de poner a salvo a sus niños. Sea cercó corriendo a la cuna, dónde los pequeños lloraban asustados por los ruidos de afuera. Rowena se inclinó hacia ellos, susurrándoles:

-Tranquilos...tranquilos mis niños, perdonen a mamá por no venir antes...ayy, mis niños...-no pudiendo contener las lágrimas, pero sabiendo que eso los asustaría más, les dijo.- Mis amores, tranquilícense, ustedes estarán bien, nada les va a pasar...con...esto.- acto seguido, empezó a murmurar un letanía constante, repitiendo varias palabras.

-Quae fortis est...status variabilis...semper crescis...dormiens Draco...draco dormiens...priori...fortis...lux et nox...nox et lux...- y mientras decía esto, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos y golpes que intentaban derribar la puerta. Rowena no paró, siguió murmurando el hechizo, el hechizo que le salvaría la vida a sus niños. Subitamente, se escuchó un golpe seco.

Silencio.

Luego, un ruido ensordecedor y la puerta, las paredes se rompieron en mil pedazos, y en medio de una humareda de polvo y humo, estaba Slytherin. Ravenclaw se volteó, lo miró sorprendida, corriendo hacia él y poniendo fin a su orgullo empezó a lloriquear por encima de los gritos de la serpiente.

-Apártate estúpida, APÁRTATE!

-Por favor Salazar! A mis niños no! A ellos no! Tómame a mi en su lugar, mátame a mí...

-Quítate de en medio.

-Salazar, te lo ruego! Te doy mi vida...tómame a mi, te daré todo lo que quieras...

-Dame tus poderes. Entrégate a mi y engendra al _heredero_. Dame tu eternidad, hija de Troya.

Rowena enmudeció ante estas palabras...por eso había hecho esta guerra? Por el simple afán de tener poder y eternidad había ido a su castillo y matado a gente inocente...? Blanca como una sábana, se alejó de él y se volvió a la cuna, dónde los pequeños lloraban. Luego, con una rabia contenida, se arrancó la fina cadena de oro que antes colgaba de su cuello. La sostuvo en sus manos un momento, viendo horrorizada como los grises ojos de Slytherin contemplaban con anhelo el pequeño objeto.

-Esto es lo que quieres? Para esto has venido aquí? Pues bien...te vas a morir sin tenerlo nunca, asquerosa serpiente!.- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Volteándose hacia sus hijos, siguió murmurando el hechizo, sin hacer caso de los gritos e improperios que el otro le lanzaba, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- APÁRTATE! TE JURO QUE TE DEJARÉ SI TE QUITAS!

-Nunquam...Dormiens...Titillandus...Incantem...priori...priori...Incantem...Draco...Dormiens...- seguía murmurando Rowena, las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro: con las manos temblando, puso la cadenita con el dije alrededor de su pequeña hija, Scyilla, y se acercó a los dos niños para besarlos...por última vez.

-Cuidense mis niños...serán más grandes que cualquier otro mago o bruja, tendrán largas vidas y serán reconocidos en todo el mundo...se casarán...tendrán muchos hijos. Tu Roderic, serás el mejor en el manejo de la magia duelista...y tu mi niña, llegará el día en que se demostrará tu habilidad de adivinación...la magia oscura también será parte de ustedes...los amo mis hijos, siento no poder estar cuando sean los mejores...los amo...- dijo Rowena entre pequeños sollozos, interrumpiendo la letanía del hechizo. Les sonrió y siguió murmurando las palabras. No tenía miedo, lo único que sentía era dejar solos a sus niños.

-TU LO HAS DECIDIDO ROWENA RAVENCLAW!.- exclamó un histérico Slytherin, quien avanzó con una mano en alto. Rowena volteó un rato la cabeza y viendo a su antiguo amigo en esa posición, sabía que su vida no duraría mucho. Rápidamente se obligó a seguir murmurando las palabras.

-Titillandus...

-DELENDA...

-Draco...

-EST...

-Dormiens..

-AVADA...

-Draco Dormiens Nunquam...

-KEDAVRA!

-DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM...- y antes que pudiera terminar, la oleada de luz verde inundó el cuarto: Rowena sintió como si algo le fuera arrebatado, el aire le empezó a faltar. Sin embargo, su último suspiro fue para susurrar la última palabra.

_-titillandus..._

Parecía estar en un sueño, todo era tan lento... cayó lentamente, de frente , no sentía dolor: su ya muy sucia bata se pegó a su cuerpo y su negro y larguísimo cabello se abrió como un abanico en el piso; el pecho se golpeó contra las piedras el piso, su brazo extendido después y su cabeza encima de éste; la manos izquierda, se depositó suavemente sobre su cadera. Sus ojos, de un verde intenso, permanecieron abiertos mientras la última lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Se escuchó una risa hermosa, luego unos pasos y los niños llorando. Rowena no podía moverse, pero no había muerto: veía y escuchaba todo, sin poder hacer nada mientras Slytherin se acercaba a sus hijos y murmuraba la maldición que acabaría con ...

Oyó un grito desgarrador, un ruido como de tormenta y una luz azul y roja que inundo el cuarto. Luego, un golpe en el piso, junto a ella, yacía Slytherin con los ojos abiertos, muerto, asesinado por los vástagos de la Hija de Troya. El pelo rubio caía sobre su cara, y su último aliento de vida fue para voltear la cabeza un poco, de tal manera de quedar a ala misma altura que la chica. Alargó su mano, hasta lograr rozar los finos dedos de Rowena.

-Rowena...-murmuró Salazar Slytherin...o lo que quedaba de él.

-Siempre lo he hecho Salazar.- jadeó Rowena, aunque ya sabía que no podía oirla. Se había ido, le había arrebatado la vida y no podía odiarlo...

Quedó tendida en el piso, sin poder moverse, pero conciente que sus hijos estaban a salvo. Roderic y Scylla... que daría para que no hubieran presenciado eso! Que no daría por que nada de lo pasado hubiera ocurrido! El pasado y presente se mezclaron, y Rowena empezó a recordar, como era su vida antes y después, antes y después que un fuego incendiara su vida. Y así recordó, los acontecimientos que grabados en madera habían quedado en su mente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero qu les haya gustado...dejen reviews!Besotototototes a todos.

Lettice


End file.
